My Savior
by Mysterious Fandom Hopper
Summary: To be saved by an angel... To be parted from her... Thoughts of a lost soul.


_My savior_

It's like my whole life I couldn't find anything or anyone to care about. Let alone myself. It's like I was just stuck in some place, wandering aimlessly and wondering if there would ever be an end to endlessness.

However on a cold autumn evening I met her. I met the one person that had stirred something inside of me. It wasn't like some fling. Like some of my heart's past contenders.  
She was different. She did something to me. To my brain, to my thoughts.

Her mind was a beautiful paragon, an endless maze of wonderful ideas and thoughts. Each sentence out of her mouth was entrancing. Each word spoken elicited a feeling within me that I could not describe.

Her mouth. Perhaps the most noteworthy feature as it permitted a smile brighter than any light known to mankind. A smile that could heal perhaps a thousand and one broken hearts.

Her heart. Perhaps one of the most pure I had ever encountered. To call it kind would be an insult to that what was her heart. The exquisite mass that was her lovely heart could simply not be described within the lifespan of my existence. Such was the beauty of her and everything that she was. She could speak with her heart words no one could ever dare think of.

Her voice. The voice of an angel. The voice that could simply let me drift along with the wind. The more I heard it the more I fell deeper into her soul.

Her soul. The cleanest, the purest. The only one I still believe to be fit to stand next to the high and mighty deities. The opposite of everything that is negative and dark.

They say your eyes are the window to your soul. I devoutly believed. I devoutly believed as I gazed into those steel eyes. To some they seemed distant and cold. But they didn't matter. To me her eyes reminded me of a comfortable winter morning, barely having woken up, smelling coffee and toast.  
At every waking chance I would gaze into them, and each time they would enslave me; each time they would catapult me into something I thought was never possible.

I started time traveling to the future. I started seeing things in a different light, a brighter light. In each picture she would be there and in each picture it grew bright and golden. My mind somersaulted as I started seeing visions of a different me, a better me. All because of her.

She made me realize that there's more to life than just living it day by day. That there is more to it than just me, me, me.  
She made me realize that there's more than just one horizon, that there will be more than just one trial and many more errors.

With her everything felt so different and right, new and shiny like the glittering ocean waters on a hot summer afternoon. She became my everything; my world, my life, my universe. She became my addiction, feeling pangs of adrenaline when she was around. I dreaded days she went away, and the wait for her returns were agonizing.

And then she went away. She left just as quickly as she came. And somehow I felt myself swirling back into the black hole she once pulled me out of. To spiral back into what I once was before something good came into my life, reduced to be nothing but a meaningless slot in this life's vast exterior.  
She left, and she said goodbye. I've had worse farewells, my amber eyes do not lie. However, the days after her departure started to crawl, the nights began to freeze over little by little. And after a while I realized that slowly either my heart became used to living in the real version of what we refer to as Hell, or she had numbed this feeling that was inside of me all along.

But you know what? For a brief moment, for a small part of my life… She changed me. She made realize that I was more than just that little slot in life, that I could be and can be something more than just… broken.

And in that instant I realized… She changed the way my thoughts swam. Because now… I think in terms of.. I will be.

* * *

A/N: Alright so I know it doesn't look like it's fandom specific, but there's a small clue as to who this is about. This is a bit of a personal experience type of deal for me. I just had to let it out in writing. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
